The Flame
by Vankala 86
Summary: JoeyMai song fic! Joey has one last chance to tell Mai his true feelings for her before she goes away. But is it already too late? Rated just to be safe!


Hello evryone! This is my first song fic EVER! I hope it's OK. I used the song "The Flame" by Cheap Trick.(Great song, by the way ). I've tempted to write a song fic for this song for awhile now, but I couldn't decide on which couple to use. Then it finally came to me, when I saw the YGO season finale last Saturday. So, here it is. I hope you guys like it as much as I do!

Disclaimer:I do not own YGO (if I did, Joey wouldv'e already told Mai!) or anything by Cheap Trick.

Oh, yea! I just want to thank my cousin, Marissa, for helping me with this fic. She helped me come up with some of the plot & I think she deserves a shout out! Marissa, I know you're reasing this, so thanks alot. You've been a BIG help!

Ok, on with the fic...

* * *

**The Flame**

Another night slowly closes in

And I feel so lonely

Touching heat freezing on my skin

I pretend you still hold me

I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep

I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep

Over you

I can't believe you're gone

You were the first

You'll be the last

I stand here with Mai Valentine, the first girl I've ever been in love with. I've liked other girls, but none of them even compares to Mai. I want to tell her so bad but I can't seem to find the words say. She's going away for long time, I assume & I know I should say something, but every time I try, nothing ever comes out. Wait! I just realized that this might be my only chance to tell her how I feel. That's it, I've got no choice now. Alright, here it goes…I look to Mai, but she suddenly just fades away like a vision, like I was only imagining her there. Suddenly, everything around me just disappears & all I can see is darkness. It starts to get really cold as it continues to get darker & darker. I call out to Mai but I get no answer in return. All I feel now is cold loneliness as I continue to call for her, still getting no reply.

Then I wake up. "Another dream," I tell myself. I look at the clock, which says 4:30 am. Damn, I'm never gonna get any sleep tonight. I've been having these dreams all night about her ever since she told us that she was leaving. She didn't say how long she would be gone, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. It might even be possible that I may never see her ever again.

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart & head upon

Remember: after the fire, after all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

No! I can't let that happen! She has to know how I feel before its too late! I quickly get out of bed & get dressed. I keep thinking to myself that it's not too late & that she has to know my feelings whether she feels the same way or not. I grab my keys off the kitchen table & hurry out the front door. She said she would be staying with Tea for a few hours before she actually left. She also said she would leave early in the morning. I hope she's still there. I don't care if I look like an idiot in front of Tea if Mai turns me down. At least Mai will know the truth. I can't hide this from her anymore. She has to know…now. I get into my car & head towards Tea's house, hoping it's not too late. I look at my watch, which says 4:45 am. I've gotta hurry! Mai never said how early she would leave. I've gotta get to her before she leaves!

Watching shadows move across the wall

Feels so frightening

I wanna run to you, I wanna call

But I've been hit by lightening

Just can't stand up for fallin' apart

Can't see through this veil across my heart

Over you

You'll always be the one

You were the first

You'll be the last

I arrive at Tea's house & without hesitating, I run up to her front & ring the doorbell. I wait a few seconds longer before ringing it again. Tea finally answers her door looking really tired. She seems shocked to see me at this time of night. "Joey, what're you doing here!?! It's nearly 5:00 in the morning!!" she told me.

"Is Mai still here? I…have to talk to her!" I don't know why, but I feel very nervous asking her this.

"No, she left around 4:30."

"Dammit!" Am I too late? Have I blown my only chance of letting Mai know how I truly feel about her? I notice Tea staring at me as if she new exactly what I was thinking. Then she smiled. Why is she smiling like that? Like she somehow expected me to be here, asking for Mai? Was I that obvious?

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart & head upon

Remember: after the fire, after all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

"She said she wanted to spend some time at the Domino City Park for awhile before leaving. So if you really need to talk to her, you'd better hurry. She said she would leave at around 5:00."

The park? She left not too long ago. That means I may still have a chance! "Thanks, Tea!" I hug her & quickly run back to my car. Its 4:55 according to my watch. Not much time left. I start up the car & head towards the park to catch up with Mai. Its not too far away, so I'm sure I can make it in time. What am I gonna say to her? And how? I rehearse some possibilities a little as I drive, but nothing seems right. I sigh as I see the park come into sight. I come to the conclusion to just say whatever comes to my head. I just hope she feels the same way about me.

I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep

I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep

Over you

You'll always be the one

You were the first

You'll be the last

I drive up & park. I get out of my car & immediately look around to see if she's still around. I don't see her. I look around even more, hoping to at least see her beautiful face once again. Still no sight of her. I'm suddenly reminded of the dream I had earlier that night. I feel the same cold loneliness as I did in that dream. I look down at my watch again. It's 5:02! Tears start to form in my eyes as I realize that this time I _am _too late. She'll never know now. How could I have let this happen? I'm so stupid! I had so many chances to tell her & I've blown every single one of them! I sit down on the bench & think of all the times I've spent with Mai. I remember the day we first met. I've loved her ever since that day. Of course, I couldn't even admit it to myself at the time. I finally realized my feelings for her back in Battle City, during her duel with Marik. I risked my own life to protect her, even though I failed to save her from getting sent to the Shadow Realm. She's the reason I got so far in the finals, though. I couldn't have gotten that far if I hadn't kept thinking about her. She was all I _could_ think about. I was so glad when she finally woke up. I know I was kinda pissed at that prank she pulled on me, but in the end, I was glad to have the old Mai back. That should've been the moment I told her. But, again, my stubbornness got in the way. Now, here I am. Sitting on this bench, crying my eyes out over her. I can't help it. I should have told her when I had the chance. I get up off the bench & decide to go home. This park seems too cold & lonely now without her.

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart & head upon

Remember: after the fire, after all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

I head towards my car & open the door. Just as I'm about to get into the car, I hear a familiar voice calling to me. I instantly recognize that voice. "Mai?" I turn around & see her running towards me. She stops in front of me & asks me why I was there that early in the morning. I laugh nervously as I try to come up with a believable answer. I notice her slightly smile at me. She then hugged me tightly. "At least I can say goodbye to you, Joey. I'm gonna really miss you." she tells me. I try to start telling her the real reason why I'm here, but then she lets go of me & looks right at me. I'm now just taken away by her beauty & I'm left speechless. "Goodbye, Joey." She gently puts one hand on my face. "You take care, OK."

All I can do is reply back to her. "I will. You take care, too." She nods & slowly starts to walk away from me. Wait! What the hell am I doing? I can't let her get away again. This is it. There's no way I'm gonna let her go without telling her. "Mai, wait!!" I call out to her. She quickly turns around & looks at me as I run after her. I reach her & I look into her eyes as she looks right back into mine. "Mai, there's….something I have to tell you." She's not saying anything, she's just staring at me, wanting me to go on. I gently take her hands into mine as I continued to speak. "Mai, we've been really great friends for awhile now…but...I...uh..." I look down for a moment, thinking of how I'm gonna say this next part. I look back up & into her eyes & I suddenly know exactly what to say. "I love you, Mai. I can't deny that, anymore." She just looks at me, shocked at what I just told her. Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have told her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? "I understand if you don't feel the way I do. I just thought.." She interrupts me with a passionate kiss & her arms around my waist. Without hesitating, I kiss her back not wanting this moment to ever go away. But, she broke away from the kiss. I'm left confused. I notice her blushing. She then hugs me. I'm still kinda confused. Why did she just break away from our kiss like that?

"Joey…" I heard her say. I hugged her back tightly. I don't ever wanna let her go. She continued to talk. "It's kinda weird, Joey."

Of course, I'm really confused now. "What's weird, Mai?" I ask her.

"Somehow, I think...I already knew. I've been waiting so long for you to say something."

"You mean, you've felt exactly the same way about me?"

"Yeah."

Now I really feel stupid. All this time, she's felt the same way. And I refused to tell her. Now, she's leaving & we don't have much time to spend together. "So, I guess you should get ready to go, now."

"I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I have everything I want right here…& I'm not leaving it behind. I love you, Joey." she hugged me tightly. I could stay like this forever. I finally have Mai in my arms, just the way I've always wanted. I know I should've told her before, but there's no point of obsessing over the past. All I can do now is be greatful that I finally have the one I love & nothing is ever gonna tear us apart again. "I love you, too, Mai.". Again we share another passionate kiss as the sun started to rise. No more darkness. No more cold loneliness. Just me & Mai Valentine...

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

And whatever you want, I'll give it to you...

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. I know it can be better so plz review even if you didn't like it & tell me what I need to improve on. I'm gonna work on another song fic, so I need all the help I can get! 


End file.
